El nombre de mi felicidad
by Zaid1995
Summary: Emily y Naomi se dirigen a casa de la rubia después de besarse en los casilleros del instituto. Se entregan la una a la otra y por primera vez Naomi se da cuenta de que solo con ella es feliz. "Emily Fitch es el nombre de mi felicidad". Mal summary, leanlo porfavor. Todos los reviews son aceptados.


Tome de la mano a Emily y salimos corriendo del instituto. Freddy estuvo a punto de detenernos pensando que Katie era quien iba conmigo. Caminamos tomadas de la mano y sin decir nada hata mi casa, que como siempre se encontraba llena de gente extraña. Mi madre nos vio llegar e intento acercarse para saludar pero no deje que Emily se detuviera, subimos a mi habitacion inmediatamente.

Yo no queria pensar en nada mas. Queria olvidarme de el que diria la gente, en ese momento solo queria tenerla conmigo, que supiera cuanto la amaba.

Entramos a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta tras de mi, recargando mi espalda en ella. Emily estaba frente a mi, estabamos en silencio, mirandonos a los ojos. Segundos despues se acerco a mi lentamente puso su mano en mi mejilla y fue acercandose cada vez mas hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron a escasos centimetros de separacion.

No podia esperar mas, rompi la distancia que habia entre sus labios y los mios y la bese, no desesperadamente; queria sentirla, besarla como si fuera la primera vez. El beso fue lento, puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerque mas a mi, enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello profundizando mas el beso. Senti su lengua rozar la mia y una corriente electrica recorrio todo mi cuerpo. Era increible el efecto que tenia Emily en mi.

Bajo sus manos por mi espalda y las metio por debajo de mi blusa mientras yo hacia lo mismo con ella. Acaricie su espalda su vientre y despues con mucho cuidado la pase por sus brazos para poder quitarsela. Rapidamente volvio a besarme sin querer separarse de mi un segundo. Comence a caminar hacia mi cama y la recoste ahi quedando arriba de ella. Me beso con mas intensidad y ahora ella quito mi blusa. Pase una de mis manos por su cintura, bajando despues por sus piernas haciendo que Emily soltara un suspiro contra mis labios, bese su cuello mientras desabrochaba el boton de su pantalon. Sentia sus manos en mi espalda y acariciando mi cabello. Derrepente se dio vuelta y me hizo quedar debajo de ella, beso mi cuello y fue bajando por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi estomago, asegurandose de que ningun lugar de mi cuerpo quedara sin ser marcado por sus besos; desabrocho mi pantalon y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta despojarme de el. Volvio a seguir el camino de besos de regreso hasta mi boca deteniendose en mi pecho al quitar mi sosten y volver a recorrer cada centimetro de mi piel con sus labios. Estando debajo de ella intente quitar su pantalon y ella me ayudo a hacerlo, despues de eso y de que yo quitara su sosten solo habia una prenda que quedaba en las dos...

Continuamos con los besos y las caricias causando suspiros la una en la otra. No queria que terminara, queria sentirla asi siempre, mia. Queria tenerla en mis brazos, hacerla temblar, acariciarla; no queria tener sexo con ella, no, queria hacerle el amor como en ese momento lo haciamos... Solo queria amarla.

Los besos se volvieron mas lentos a pesar de que nuestra respiracion era agitada. El cuarto estaba obscuro, era ya de noche. Me acoste a su lado y la abrace.

-Te quedaras esta noche?- Recosto su cabeza en mi pecho y asintio.

Queria decirle que la amaba, terminar ese instante perfecto con esas dos palabras. Pero no podia, algo me detenia. Lo pense, con la mirada perdida en el techo de mi habitacion.

-Naomi?- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me estaba observando con cara de preocupacion-Estas bien?

Bien? Estaba perfectamente, la tenia conmigo. La amaba. Sonrei y bese su frente.

-Si Ems, estoy bien.-Suspiro y volvio a recostarse.

-Te quiero. -Susurro y senti que mi corazon se aceleraba con sus palabras.

-Yo te quiero a ti Emily.

Despues de un momento se quedo dormida. Acaricie su cabello y susurre para ella un "te amo" aunque sabia que no iba a escucharlo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y cerre los ojos.

Definitivamente ahora sabia con quien queria estar. Y por primera vez me di cuenta de que con ella era feliz, de que Emily Fitch era el nombre de mi felicidad.


End file.
